mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitch Mafia IV
| image = File:Glitch4.png | imagewidth = 300 | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = July 24, 2013 | winningfaction = Goodies:Smartphone Games & Indies:Utilities | roster = #, player #Prince marth85 #_Clozo #Marquessa #Akaslickster #Inawordyes #Krystal #Vommack #Hirkala #Kira (Akriti) #Jay Gold #dee_tot #Segul #Fat Tony #Aaryan #Golfjunkie | first = _Clozo | last = Prince marth85 Inawordyes Jay Gold Dee FatTony Aaryan Golfjunkie | mvp = FatTony | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on original concept and was the fourth in the Glitch Mafia series. It began on July 24, 2013 and ended in a joint Goodie/Indy win in N4 (July 31, 2013). Game Mechanics Rules Role Description BADDIES: SOCIAL MEDIA *** HAVE BTSC *** *** HAVE NIGHT KILL (WITH CARRIER) *** *** WINCON: BE IN MAJORITY *** Instagram: The hipster camera app. Traps you in a photograph for night/day. Pinterest: The ultimate distractor for females. Can redirect any app developer to any other app developer. Tumblr: Teen Haven. Can blackmail another app into changing their vote. Once per game, can RID Lynch Frame one of their own as a goodie (They must know the goodie's RID who they are framing and say it BEFORE the lynch for this to work.) GOODIES: SMARTPHONE GAMES *** WINCON: OUTLAST BADDIES *** Angry Birds: These birds rule the App Store. Can RID Lynch Save anyone during the day cycle, though not two days successively. Plants Versus Zombies: Those plants can band together block someone each night. Fruit Ninja: Much like a ninja, can swoop in and save n/6 players each night where n is the number of players alive, rounded down. Paper Toss: Awesomely addicting office game. Can toss an extra vote or two each day (x2 or x3 multiplier on self) Cut the Rope: All about some timing. Can redirect any person to any other person. Letterpress: Unique word game that can determine a app developers faction each night. Words with Friends: The infamous app that can spell out someone's role each night. Infinity Blade II: The deadliest game out there. Can kill every even night. INDIES: UTILITIES *** HAVE BTSC *** *** WINCON: LAST STANDING *** QR Reader: Can scan the app and find out their action for the night. Calculator+: Can RID control the action of one person per night. Can't control the same person for consecutive nights. Flashlight: RID Kill. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *dee *GolfJunkie *Aaryan *Prince marth85 *Jay Gold *Inawordyes *Akaslickster Indies *Marquessa *FatTony Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #Marth - Paper Toss #Clozo - Pinterest- lynched D1 and found to be Letterpress #Marquessa - QR Reader - killed by Infinity Blade II #Akaslickster - Words with Friends - RID Killed by Flashlight #Inawordyes - Infinity Blade II #Krystal - Letterpress (recruited by Glitch N2) - RID Killed by Flashlight #Vommack - Tumblr - lynched D2 #Hirkala - Instagram - killed N4 #Akriti - Emoji - lynched D3 #Jay Gold - Cut the Rope #Dee tot - Angry Birds #Segul - Flashlight (recruited by Glitch N3) - RID Killed N4 by Flashlight #Fat Tony - Calculator+ #Aaryan - Fruit Ninja #GolfJunkie - Plants vs Zombies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games